


About Hell

by Elesiel_Sai



Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesiel_Sai/pseuds/Elesiel_Sai
Summary: The Prompt:Fed up with residing in Hell, one of the demons/ lost souls tries to escape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	About Hell

_“Hell is a place for a soul to be eternally punished after death. Punishment is logically something that is given for wrongdoing, meaning if I reinstate myself and prove that I mended my ways I could have a chance to get out of here!”_

The Supervisor demon listened with interest and humor to the internal dialogue of the young soul. The soul was indeed very young, especially in the eyes of someone as old as the Supervisor, and had only a very slight punishment imposed upon them. In fifty years – hundred at most it would be freed to be reborn in any case. 

The demon smiled - amused. Unlike what the stories told, not every demon was an evil being whose only goal was to make others suffer. Obviously there were punishment demons and torture demons, but those were work hazards. Even succubi and blood demons had feelings and sometimes made a terrible mistake of falling in love with their victims. Although Supervisor found it a little hard to understand. It was like falling in love with a sheep, they are cute and relatively smart, but you take care of them to eat them, not to fall in love. Anyway–

Back to the young soul at the lava river bank down below. 

_“What can I do to make myself better, purer being? It’s not like there are any elderly trying to cross the road or bring heavy bags home. No kittens or puppies to save from weather and hunger… Not even a princess in distress!”_ The youngling threw his hands up in frustration.

Meanwhile the demon, watching him was holding back laughter. “Maybe I should give him a change he is looking for, see what comes of it. Entertain myself. It got boring around here these days”. The Supervisors tail, similar to lions in it’s look, moved from side to side in the show of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> want more? Tell me. Along with wishes and idea's about what you would like to see


End file.
